They're the Type of Couple
by svmonkey1018
Summary: A threeshot story of the explanation of Ron and Hermione's relationship with a description on their personalities and why they work together from Ron, Hermione, and Harry's points of views.
1. He's the Type of Boy

**Chapter 1:**

**He's the Type of Boy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

How often does a person meet who they're going to spend the rest of their life with when they are eleven years old? I'm not really sure about statistics, but I do know that it doesn't happen that often at all. I got lucky I suppose. I met Ron Weasley when I was eleven years old and in my very first year at Hogwarts. I, however, did not know I was going to fall in love with this gangly, red-headed boy. At the time, I probably would have rolled my eyes at you and continued reading my book. In fact, I can honestly say that I could not stand being alone in the same room as him. He always had a comment for everything I did in his presence and I did not care for them at all. In my opinion he was rude and sarcastic. In his opinion I was a bossy know-it-all. A match made in heaven right? You'd be surprised.

The moment I realized that I loved Ron Weasley and wanted to be with him more than anything in the world was about a month and a half after my twelfth birthday. Really, it's hard not to love someone in one way or another after they save your life from a 50 foot mountain troll. I fell in love with Ron and Harry that day, but in two completely different ways. With Harry I felt like I could do absolutely anything and still be comfortable, but with Ron, I felt awkward and worried about his opinion far too much. Suddenly all his rude comments seemed witty and his sarcastic ones hilarious. I loved the way he stared at our teachers during class, how he placed his head on his hand and dozed off. I cared what he thought and how he felt about me. During this time, I realized all of the qualities that Ron possesses. He is witty and charming, not to mention hilarious and athletic. If he thought I went to all of his quidditch games because I enjoyed the sport he was seriously mistaken. I found him approachable and easy to talk to, but he also scared me out of my mind. I had no idea that one person could hold such an effect over me. When he was hurt or in danger I was scared that he wouldn't be okay, that I wouldn't be able to tell him all the things I kept inside. As we got older, I realized that I didn't just have a school girl crush on him but I was fully over-the-moon, head-over-heels, let's grow old together, I want to have your children in love with him. It wasn't that easy though because I couldn't just tell him how I felt for fear of him laughing at me. Sweet as Ron is he tends to not know when he is being rude. And what if I ruined my friendship with him? I'd never be able to fix the gap I had put between the two of us if he didn't feel the same way about me. I figured that if he loved me he would get around to telling me. Leave it to Ron Weasley to keep me waiting around for seven years.

Sure, I dated two or three other guys but it was always him that I secretly wanted. It had always been him and it will always be him. Finally in my sixth year it seemed as though Ron and I were finally getting somewhere. Through a series of weird events everything went wrong. Ron ended up sucking face with Lavender Brown and I ended up with a broken heart. I refused to talk to him. Harry continually tried to reconcile us, but to no avail. Another thing about Ron is that he is extremely stubborn, but I suppose that comes with his red hair. As he continued to date Lavender and I continued to give him the cold shoulder, Harry's pushing us together eventually started to work. We became closer and closer until Ron finally broke up with Lavender- well actually Lavender broke up with Ron, but you get the point. Towards the summer you could tell that we would soon be together-- and we were.

When I was with Ron, really with him, he treated me like I was the only other person on the planet. That's something else about Ron-- when he focuses, he really, really focuses and when he falls in love with something, nothing will stop him from having it. I just happened to be one of those things. To my great pleasure Ron was in love with me just as much as I was in love with him. It's been amazing with him ever since. Ron just has this wonderful effect over me. Sure, we fight all the time, but having our differences makes our passion so much stronger. He is such a wonderful person and I don't know what I would do without him. But then again, he's the type of boy you can't live without.

-Hermione


	2. She's the Type of Girl

**Chapter 2:**

**She's the Type of Girl**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

Of all the things I expected to happen in my life, falling in love with someone I hated was not one of them. Yet, it happened and to this day I can't really explain why. One day Hermione Granger went from being the girl no one could live with to being the girl I couldn't live without.

Upon first meeting her, I thought she was rude, bossy, and annoying. I mean really, who know that many things? Who likes to read that much? Who doesn't like Quidditch!? Hermione knew every answer to every question and got top marks on everything. I know I wasn't the only person who hated her, but I was (Malfoy aside) the one who made fun of her the most. I knew that it was rude of me ant that my mother would never have approved of it, but eventually all that making fun of her led me to falling in love with her. How does one really fall in love with someone they can't stand? I'm still not exactly sure how it happened.

There was no dawning moment for me really, I just fell in love with her slowly, taking in every little thing. She was the only thing I could focus on and when I was away from her for more than two minutes I had this hole, this empty feeling in the pit of my stomach like I had nothing to look forward to in life. This was new for me. I'd never loved a person like that before. I had no idea what I was doing or how to handle the situation. Mostly, I was afraid of what she would think. I mean really, who makes fun of someone one year and then professes love to them the next? It rarely happens but I just couldn't help myself. I had to do something about it by the time I was in sixth year.

Unfortunately, everything went horribly wrong and I ended up going out with Lavender Brown. I knew that Hermione was hurt. She wouldn't talk to me and would leave the room every time I entered it. Harry tried to push us back together, but I would not talk to her if she would not talk to me. That's something that the two of us have in common. We're both extremely stubborn. Eventually I couldn't take it any longer. I had to break up with Lavender because I couldn't stand to hurt Hermione any longer. Fortunately, I didn't have to do the actual breaking up part myself. Witty as I may be, I can't really use my words against someone in a situation like that. It doesn't matter how it ended, all that I cared about was finally being free to be with Hermione.

It still took us a while to get somewhere though. One thing about me is that I'm a procrastinator. I don't do things until I absolutely have to. I'm really not sure why that happened in this case, but it did. I'm surprised that Hermione waited around for me as long as she did. Hermione is impatient and to this day I still haven't a clue why she would wait for a guy, especially me, but she did. I'm so amazingly glad that she did. It took me a while to realize it, but I love everything about her. I love how she knows everything and constantly keeps a book with her. I love the way her cheeks flush when she gets angry or is cold. I love how she stands up for what she believes in and her witty sense of humor. I honestly can't imagine what it would be like not knowing her, not knowing what it's like to be in her presence or breathe in her scent. Eventually I found all that Gryffindor courage I'm supposed to have and told her how I feel. Amazingly, she felt the same way about me. That was one of the happiest moments of my life. We've been together ever since.

My life is wonderful because Hermione is in it. I get to wake up in the morning and see her face and I get to close my eyes every night with her by my side. She makes me happier than I thought was humanly possible. Naturally, we fight but that's what keeps our love interesting. What good is it to have someone you agree with on everything? Life would be so boring. Each day I ask myself why I got so lucky. I mean who finds someone they are so compatible with? How often does that happen? Don't for a second think that I'm complaining. I wouldn't trade the way I feel when I'm around her for the world. She gives me goose bumps when she touches my skin and I can hardly breathe after I kiss her. I can still smell her scent even when she's been gone all day and her laughter is constantly ringing through my head. I feel sorry for everyone who has never been graced by her presence. I am extremely lucky and I remind myself that everyday. I'll hold her in my heart for the rest of my life. After all, she's the type of girl you can't get enough of.

-Ron


	3. They're the Type of Couple

**Chapter 3:**

**They're the Type of Couple**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

I've been put through a lot in my life. Most of these occurrences took place during my younger years. After all, I'm the only person in the world who's survived the Killing Curse, let alone the fact that I was a year old. Once I was properly introduced to the Wizarding World, however, I expected a lot of odd things to start happening to me. My first-ever friend was Ron Weasley. We had a great time getting to know each other as we grew up, quickly becoming best friends. After all that Ron and I have been through together, it would take a lot to permanently split us apart. He didn't mind teaching me everything I needed to know about our world and he did it with good humor and understanding. During our Hogwarts years, we were nearly inseparable, having the occasional row over something stupid. It would be lying however, to say that Ron is the only person who got me through those awkward teenage years. Unexpectedly, Ron and I also befriended a certain bossy know-it-all who got us out of numerous situations with her intelligence and bravery. I did not always consider Hermione my friend, but I was an immature eleven year old who went along with what his best friend said. If Ron thought Hermione wasn't worthy of our friendship, I thought that too. Fortunately, we got over that phase quickly enough and became what was to be known as "The Golden Trio." We would be the ones to take down the darkest wizard of all time. Soon after becoming this "Golden Trio," I started to notice that my two best friends would make a very "Golden" couple.

I dunno where I first saw the attraction between the two of them, but as we got older, I could see the possibility of them becoming a couple growing. At times, I thought they were completely mad. Either that, or they were extremely blind. Could they really not see how much the other wanted them? Were they really ignorant as to how well they would go together? Ron and Hermione are total opposites, but they complete each other perfectly. Their personalities compliment each other and they would have been so wonderful together. While we were in Hogwarts, I was sure that everyone had realized it but them. Finally, in sixth year after five long years of bickering and rowing, I noticed they were getting somewhere. Where somewhere was, I wasn't exactly sure, but I figured it was somewhere good. Leave it to Lavender Brown to go and screw everything up. I knew that Ron could make bad decisions, but this seemed to be a higher level of stupidity than I ever thought possible. I mean, alright, Hermione had kind of dated Viktor Krum, but that was in fourth year and it wasn't that serious. Ron, it seemed, had messed everything up completely. Even he had started to realize the mistake he had made by hurting Hermione. Soon, he found where his heart truly was, and how it had been with Hermione the entire time. But Ron seemed to have a problem breaking it off with Lavender. Fortunately with a little help from my friend Felix Felicis, Ron was finally single and able to date Hermione. Naturally, it took them another year, but they finally got around to it. They've been happy ever since.

Ron and Hermione compliment each other perfectly. Ron reminds Hermione to treat herself for her hard work and to let loose every once in a while. Hermione makes sure that Ron knows there is a time for work and a time for play and when he should be serious. They're good for each other. I dunno how I'd be able to handle them if they weren't in love. All the real fighting (not the fake "I like you but I don't want you to know" fighting) would have been a nightmare to deal with, especially with everything else I had to deal with as we grew up. Not that the fake fighting wasn't a nightmare of course. But anyway, I'm so happy that they've been so complete with each other because the first and foremost thing on my list of priorities is their happiness. Without their help, I would not be here telling the wonderful story of their romance. I don't expect their relationship to be fight-free, but I do expect them to grow old together. Take it from me, they're the type of couple who stay together forever.

A/N: Well, there you have it! The end to another fanfiction. I really enjoyed writing this one. I've still got about three ideas for fanfictions. I have to do my English assignment before I can start writing those, but I'll try to get those up as soon as I can. Happy Fourth of July to all of my American Readers! Oh, and I would personally like to thank everyone who reviewed, read, and added my stories to their favorites/alerts. You guys rock! Keep on Reading

-Katie


End file.
